Life's a Happy Song
"Life's a Happy Song" foi uma canção escrita para Os Muppets. Letra Versão Original Walter: Everything is great Everything is grand Gary: I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand Ambos: Everything is perfect It's falling into place I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face Life's a happy song, when there's someone by my side to sing along Walter: When you're alone, life can be a little rough It makes you feel like you're three foot tall When it's just you, well times can be tough When there's no one there to catch your fall Gary: Everything is great Everything is grand I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand Everything is perfect It's falling into place I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face Ambos: Life smells like a rose With someone to paint And someone to pose Life's like a piece of cake With someone to pedal And someone to brake Life is full of glee With someone to saw And someone to see Life's a happy song, when there's someone by my side to sing along Walter: I've got everything that I need right in front of me Nothing's stopping me Nothing that I can't be With you right here next to me Ambos: Life's a piece of cake With someone to give And someone to take Life's a piece of pie With someone to wash And someone to dry Life's an easy road With someone beside you to share the load Life is full of highs With someone to stir And someone to fry Life's a leg of lamb With someone there to lend a hand Life's a bunch of flowers With someone to while away the hours Life's a filet of fish, eh! Yes, it is Life's a happy song, when there's someone by your side to sing along Mary: Ohh... I've got everything that I need—right in front of me Nothing's stopping me Nothing that I can't be With you right here next to me I've got everything that I need Right in front of me Everything's great Everything's grand Except Gary's always off with his friend It's never me and him It's always me and him and him I wonder when it's going to end? But I guess that's OK 'Cause maybe someday I know just how it's going to be He'll ride up on a steed And get down on one knee And say, "Mary, will you marry me please?" Gary: I've got everything that I need right in front of me Nothing's stopping me Nothing that I can't be With you right here next to me Mary: You've got everything that you need—right in front of you Nothing's stopping you Nothing that you can't do you That the world can throw at you Ambos: Life's a happy song When there's someone by your side to sing Life's a happy song When there's someone by your side to sing Life's a happy song When there's someone by your side to sing along Versão Dublada Gary: Tudo está demais, sem preocupação Eu tenho o mundo inteiro, na palma da minha mão Walter: Tudo está perfeito, achando seu lugar Do rosto, esse sorriso não consigo tirar Gary & Walter: A vida é uma canção, ter alguém cantando junto É muito bom Walter: Pra quem está só, a vida pode não sorrir Você talvez se sinta bem menor Se é só você, é mais fácil cair Sem nenhum apoio ao seu redor Gary & Walter: Tudo está demais, sem preocupação Eu tenho o mundo inteiro, na palma da minha mão Tudo está perfeito, achando seu lugar Do rosto, esse sorriso não consigo tirar Gary & Walter: A vida é uma flor Com alguém pra pintar, e alguém para expor A vida é um passeio Com alguém pedalando, e alguém com freio A vida é pra sorrir Com alguém pra brincar, e alguém pra subir A vida é uma canção, ter alguém cantando junto é muito bom Gary & Walter: Tenho tudo o que eu preciso, bem perto de mim Nada que me impeça de ir até o fim Com você perto de mim Gary & Walter: A vida é pra provar Com alguém para dar E alguém pra pegar A vida é um manjar Com alguém pra lavar E alguém pra secar A vida é caminhar Com alguém do seu lado pra ajudar A vida é pra levar Com alguém pra mexer E alguém pra fritar A vida é um pernil Com alguém que possa ser gentil A vida é um buquê Com alguém que consiga te entreter A vida é um salmão - Ei! Que seja, então A vida é uma canção E ter alguém cantando junto É muito bom Gary & Walter: Oh! Tenho tudo o que eu preciso Bem perto de mim Nada que me impeça de ir até o fim Com você perto de mim Tenho tudo o que eu preciso Gary: Bem perto de mim... Mary: Tudo está bem, sensacional Mas por que o Gary sai com ele, afinal? Não somos eu e ele É sempre eu e ele e ele Isso tem que ter um final Tudo bem dessa vez Mas um dia talvez Eu sei que coisas boas virão Vai chegar num garanhão Se ajoelhar no chão Dizendo "Mary, quer me dar sua mão? Por favor" Mary e Gary: Tenho tudo o que eu preciso Bem perto de mim Nada que me impeça de ir até o fim Com você perto de mim Coro: Você tem tudo o que você precisa Perto de você Nada que te impeça de ir até o fim Nada pode te deter Coro: A vida é uma canção, com alguém cantando junto assim A vida é uma canção, com alguém cantando junto assim A vida é uma canção, ter alguém cantando junto é muito bom __NOWYSIWYG__ en:Life's a Happy Song Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Os Muppets